1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportable, reusable, rapidly assembled and disassembled, re-sizable modular, security enclosure. This enclosure utilizes elongated pins connected to channels on individual panels.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various modular security enclosures are known. While existing modular vaults offer a certain level of security, they are very heavy. These prior art vaults are also complicated to assemble and disassemble. In fact, disassembly can destroy part of the vault making it difficult, if not impossible, to reuse.
Current modular vaults rely on many welded and bolted connections during assembly. As a result, a fork lift, an arch welder, a hammer, a drill and wrenches, for example, are needed in order to assemble the vault. This approach is both time consuming and requires additional equipment and specialized personnel for assembly. Disassembly of such a vault can also be very time consuming. The many welds must be ground or cut off and bolts must be removed.
In addition, the connection points in prior art modular vaults are not concealed within the vault wall. If an adversary were to penetrate the vault, further panels could easily be removed due to the exposed inner connections. Therefore, any wall could be a vulnerable point to further penetration.
Additionally, the door of existing modular vaults is normally a completely separate unit. Such a door with its lock mechanism and door frame tends to be large and heavy. These doors require special handling.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a simple modular, security enclosure which can be easily assembled and disassembled. The size of this enclosure should be variable and no special equipment should be needed to assemble or disassemble this enclosure. In fact, a need exists for a security enclosure which can be manually transported and assembled. Accordingly, such a security enclosure could be located in areas which do not now normally utilize a vault. Moreover, a need exists for a security enclosure which will not be readily disassembled if an adversary penetrates a portion of this enclosure. Such an enclosure should also avoid a heavy door and the entire enclosure should be relatively light.